Conversation
by Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty
Summary: Conversations between the Flock & Co. All Dialogue. Chapter 11: Cookie Crave -- "It's not my fault I get a little sugar high..."
1. Brotherly Talk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Brotherly Talk**

_Other than explosives, what else do the famed "bomb duo" talk about?_**

* * *

**

"Hey Gazzy."

"Hi, Ig."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"How's the relationship going?"

".. What relationship?"

"You know, _that_ one."

"... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, c'mon, Gaz..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, maybe there is a relationship..."

"Ha! See, you can't hide from me!"

"Ergh... How'd you know, anyway?"

"'Cuz I'm the All-Knowing."

"Uh-huh..."

"..."

"..."

"So, what's her name?"

"What?"

"Name."

"Oh, um..."

"Spit it."

"Liah."

"_Liah?_ Do I hear a brunette?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm just smart like that. Besides, I can't really imagine you with anyone _other_ than a brunette."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger."

"Wow, Gaz, younger? You're _only_ 15, y'know."

"And you're _only_ 20, Iggy."

"Yeah-huh."

"..."

"..."

"And how's _your_ romance going?"

"... What romance?"

"There's no hiding from me! I know all about it."

"Then why ask?"

"Aha! Now I really know you have someone."

"Rudeness."

"So?"

"So?"

"Name?"

"To quote, _I don't know what your talking about_."

"Yeah, right."

"Very right."

"Is she nice?"

"..."

"Is she cute?"

"..."

"Does she know about the wings?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Nah, only your turn to answer 20 Questions."

"..."

"_Iggy._"

"..."

"Come _on_."

"..."

"Stop running away from me!"

"..."

"Can't take the heat?"

"_Never!_"

"Chicken!"

* * *

A/N: I just had this sudden urge to write this. So here you go. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Can I Play on Your Laptop?

* * *

**2 : Can I Play on Your Laptop?**

_Please, Fang?_

* * *

"Fang?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can I play on your laptop?"

"... Go ask Max."

"I did. She said to ask you."

"Oh."

"Please, Fang?"

"Sorry, Angel, I'm doing work."

"What work?"

"... Updating my blog."

"But Fang, that's not exactly work. And didn't you update it this morning?"

"That's beside the point. Laptops are bad for your eyes, you shouldn't use them."

"But what about _your_ eyes?"

"... That's beside the point, too. Why, exactly, do you need the laptop?"

"I want to play flash games."

"That's not very important. Why don't you go play with Nudge?"

"Faaang..."

"What?"

"Can I _please_ play on your laptop?"

"...Yes."

"Yay! Thanks! ... Um, Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you giving it to me?"

"Well, you asked me if you could play on my laptop. I said yes, because you can. You are able to."

"Errgh. Fine, _may_ I play on your laptop?"

"No."

"You know that I can just make you give it to me."

"You know that you'll get in trouble."

"You know that I can just make everyone forget that I'm in trouble."

"You know that I'll tell Max."

"You know that I'll make her not be mad at me."

"You know that I can just break the laptop right now."

"You know that I can stop you from doing that."

"You know that you're blackmailing me right now."

"You know I know that."

"You know that you're a very diabolical girl, right?"

"Of course I do."

"You know that I'm powerless to stop you, too, I'm guessing."

"Yes, I know that, too."

"You know that you should respect your elders and listen to them, right?"

"Oh, but I do respect you, Fang, and I _am_ listening to you."

"I meant that you should do what they tell you to do."

"Oh, in that case, I'll make you give me permission to let me use the laptop."

"You're very evil."

"Yep, that's me."

"..."

"Thanks for the laptop! See ya later!"

"... Must tell Max about this."

"I heard that!"

"Damn."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know that Fang probably wouldn't have such a long conversation with anybody, but let's just overlook that tiny, trivial fact, shall we? xD

Oh, and just a question: should my chapters be connected, like a real, running story, or just drabble?

Please review! (And check out my other stories, too!)


	3. The Nudge Channel

Chapter 3 -- The Nudge Channel  
_I love crackers! Do you love crackers?! I love crackers!!!_

* * *

NOTE: This chapter may be a bit confusing, so try to keep up, 'kay?

* * *

_"Maaax!_"

"...What, Nudge?"

"I'm hungry."

"... Predictable..."

"Wha'?"

"Nothing! Er, come down to the kitchen, we'll find something."

"Okay!"

"What d'you want to eat?"

"Um, I dunno, 'cuz, like, I'm _sooo_ hungry I could eat a horse! That means I'm really hungry, right? 'Cuz I'd never really eat a horse, they're so pretty! I like the brown ones with spots -- or was it black? -- pintos, I think they're called-"

"Nudge!"

"-love how they run and... What?"

"Umm... Here! Eat these crackers!"

"OMG!! I _love_ crackers!! They're, like, my _favorite_ food! How did you know? Can you, like, read my mind! Oh that's so cool! Did the Voice teach you or something!? Aw, I wanna learn! It's so not fair! I-"

"_Nudge!_"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking in exclamations, just _eat_, please!"

"Alright then."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Have I told you how much I love crackers? I love crackers A LOT. I could eat them 27/4!! Oh wait, it's 24/7, oops! But anyway, I love crackers!! Do you love crackers?! I love crackers! I know you gave me these boring ordinary crackers, but they stiill taste good! I love Ritz the most though! they're just so round and... and... and crackery! Is that a word? _Crackery_, I mean, not _that_. What other kinds of crackers are there? Oreos are crackers, I think... No, they're cookies! COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! THEY-"

"**_Nudge!_**_" _

"Yes?"

"Just... eat. Just eat. Upstairs, maybe, in your room?"

"My room? But we're never allowed to eat in our rooms!"

"It's just for today, sweetie, since... since, um, you look a little tired. After you eat, you can, uh, go back to sleep! How's that sound?"

"Oh, Max, that's great! Thanks!"

"..."

"..."

"Whew, at least that's over with."

(_in the distance_) "IGGY! Look what Max gave me! _Crackers!_ You know how much I love crackers! I-"

"Uh, Nudge, Ima go down and get some food, 'kay? Then you can tell me 'bout crackers..."

"Gee, Iggy, you sound tired."

"Mmm."

"Are you tired?"

"Err... yes."

"Oh, then you should get some crackers. I love crackers, by the way. I love them _sooooooo_ much! I-"

"Uh, you know what? I think I'm going down to get something to eat. Like, _now._"

"Oh, okay, that's great. Maybe you could get some crackers. Max has them. I'm sure she'll gi-"

"_Okay_, Nudge. I'm going downstairs."

"Alright! See you later!"

"..."

"..."

"Geez Max, _crackers_?"

"Come on, Ig, it's not as if these crackers have sugar in them... Wait, do they?"

"Yes."

"... Oops..."

* * *

A/N: Hehe... I know, it's been a while. I know, this chapter may have been confusing. I know, you're all going to bite my head off. Oh well. 


	4. Totally Alone

* * *

Chapter 4 -- Totally Alone  
_Why aren't you talking to me?_

* * *

"Hello there."

"..."

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"..."

"Er... yes?"

"..."

"... No, then?"

"..."

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"..."

"Is it something I did?"

"..."

"Do you not like me?"

"..."

"Please, answer!"

"..."

"Please, I beg of you!"

"..."

"You're so rude, you know."

"..."

"Rudeness is not a quality that people treasure."

"..."

"... I'm guessing you don't like to talk to others."

"..."

"I'm quite the conversationalist myself."

"..."

"Um... are you anti-social or something?"

"..."

"I think you are."

"..."

"Why else would you be ignoring me?"

"..."

"OH my GOD, are you DEAF!?"

"..."

"... Huh, maybe you really can't hear me."

"..."

"I guess so."

"..."

"Right."

"..."

"Okay."

"..."

"'Bye then."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Total?"

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Were you just talking to a _flower?_!?"

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Umm... yeah. This was pretty random, but then again, I _am_ quite insane... 


	5. Poetic Words

* * *

Chapter 5 -- Poetic Words  
_﻿Did you just say there's an apple in your eye?_

* * *

Note: Includes Niggy. Don't like, don't read, wait for the next chapter. xD

"Nudge!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, apple of my eye –"

"Did you just say there's an apple in your eye?"

"– sugar in my tea – "

"Ooh, tea! I liked iced tea. Especially the lemon kind– "

"Icing on my cake –"

"– but peach iced tea tastes downright nasty! Cake? OH, I love cake! Chocolate cake is the best!"

"– bright flower –"

"Ew. Flowers make me sneeze. Max says it's pollen. I– "

"– amidst dying grass –"

"– hate flowers, but grass is nice! It's good for sleeping on. It makes a really great pillow –"

"– my lovely, fiery star –"

"– when camping. Now stars, I like a lot, too! They're so shiny! Luv 'em!"

"– my beacon in the mist –"

"Beacon? Like bacon?"

"– my guiding torch –"

"Wait, what exactly are you saying?"

"– I love you."

"Oh. I love you, too, Iggy."

"_Oh_, Nudge."

"Wha'?"

"That's the _last_ time I try expressing my love poetically."


	6. On the Issue of American Idol

Chapter 6 -- On the Issue of American Idol...  
_"Be quiet, you two! Some people are _trying_ to sleep!"_

* * *

"Oh, Gazzy, that was the _best_ American Idol week so far!"

"Yeah, definitely, Angel!"

"I wish I could be like them..."

"Be like who?"

"The contestants, of course!"

"Oh. Who's your favorite?"

"Brooke!"

"_What!?_ Her?"

"GAZZY!"

"Huh?"

"How could you like _David Cook_, of all people!?"

"Hey, stop messing with my mind. David Cook is wayyyyy better than Brooke White. "

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You're such a Cook fan!"

"Yeah? Well, you're a Brooke fan!"

"I know."

"Ergh..."

"..."

"You know, I'm glad Kristy's out. Not that I didn't like her, but if I said, '_Cook is the best_,' I could mean Kristy Lee Cook. And I can't just say '_David_,' 'cuz that could mean Archuleta."

"Ha! I only have to say _Brooke_! She's unique, which is why she's the best."

"She is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"... You know what, I think maybe she is the best."

"... Um, why the sudden change of opinion?"

"I mean, let's face it, she's the best, right?"

"... Yeah..."

"It's just that David Cook is better."

"WHAT!?"

"David Cook is better than the best. Which means he's better than Brooke. So _there_."

"Brooke!"

"Cook!"

"Brooke!"

"Cook!"

"Brooke!"

"Cook!"

_"Be quiet, you two! Some people are _trying_ to sleep!"_

"Sorry, Max."

"Yeah, sorry."

"..."

"..."

"Brooke!"

"Cook!"

* * *

A/N: Um... My apologies for not updating! Well, you see, I kinda... ran out of ideas? So, yeah, this is my lame excuse of a chapter, sigh. Sorry. If you have any ideas for chapters, though, feel free to suggest! xD

I know that some of you may not watch American Idol. I do, though. This chapter was just a little reiteration of an argument my friend and I had at school one day. She _insists_ that Brooke is better when it's so _obvious_ that David is! -shakes head-

:P


	7. Mad Lib

Chapter 7 -- Mad Lib  
_Eh... Adverbs are the ones that end in -ly, right?_

* * *

"Adjective."

"Um, happy."

"Noun."

"Bird."

"Verb."

"Fly."

"Place."

"Er... Arizona."

"Verb in past tense."

"Fly... I mean, _flew_."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Noun."

"Tree."

"Occupation."

"Veterinarian."

"Adverb."

"Eh... Adverbs are the ones that end in _-ly_, right? So... does _ugly_ count?"

"No."

"Dang. Uh, violently."

"Number."

"Eighty-two thousand."

"Adjective."

"Angry."

"Color."

"... Purple."

"Verb ending in _-ing_."

"Fly...ing."

"..."

"_What?_"

"Nothing. Name."

"Hmmm... Fang."

"..."

"Now what?"

"You just _had_ to use my name, didn't you, Max?"

"Why yes, of course! What, did I make you do something stupid?"

"No, you only made 82,000 angry purple bees attack me."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Ah, right. Moving on now."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Aw, come on. 82, 000 angry purple bees? Nothing you can't handle."

"Nothing I can't handle. Right."

"Yep. Anyway, next."

"Adverb."

* * *

A/N: Hi! Umm... I have no idea how I came up with this, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep those suggestions coming! ('Cuz I'm running out xD)


	8. Bedtime Story

Chapter 8 -- Bedtime Story  
_... You're kidding, right?_

* * *

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Ange?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"... You're kidding, right?"

"Huh?"

"You want _me_ to _read_ you a bedtime story?"

"Uhh... On second thought, can you _tell_ me a bedtime story?"

"Oh, Angel..."

"What?"

"Nothing. What kind of story do you want? I'm not doing anything with your Goose Pond or flying dogs and ballerina bears and stuff."

"It's Swan Lake!"

"Same difference."

"Hmph. So, can you tell me a story about a princess?"

"What kind of princess?"

"How many kinds of princesses are there?"

"I dunno, you're the expert here."

"Am I?"

"... Anyway, what does this princess do?"

"Umm... She lives in a castle far, far away, where no one else lives, and she's very, very lonely."

"And then her dad sends her a pet rock."

"No! Then one day, a prince finds out that she's there all alone, and goes to visit."

"Who would go that far, far away to visit a girl they haven't even met? I wouldn't."

"A prince would, and you're not a prince!"

"Right, right, if only you knew..."

"..."

"Joking! Go on, So what does this prince of yours do?"

"He reaches the castle... It's very tall, and the princess is at the very top..."

"And he flies up there."

"What? How?"

"With his wings."

"Only we have wings, Iggy."

"No! So do the Erasers, or they _did_, actually, and the Flyboys, and..."

"_Anyway_, the prince realizes that the princess is imprisoned!"

"And he goes to save her."

"Yep! How'd you know?"

"Classic 'damsel in distress' situation."

"What does 'damsel' mean?"

"... Nothing important. So the guy saves the girl and they marry or whatever, and they live happily ever after?"

"Yeah, but only after they go through difficult obstacles! Like, the prince has to get through a dragon– "

"Oh, there's a dragon now."

"– and the princess can't be found in the maze of hallways, and when she _is_ found, she's dying of loneliness, and... and... and..."

"And?"

"..."

"Angel?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh good, she's asleep. Funny, she asked me to tell her a story, and _she_ ended up telling _me_ a story. Weird. Oh well, time to go find Gazzy. Hope he hasn't gone and blown something up without me..."

"..."

* * *

A/N: Aw, the cuteness of little kids' imaginations!... Right, so, this wasn't the best, but for lack of anythig to post up here... yeah.


	9. In Which the Nudge Channel Cannot Be Tur

Chapter 9 -- In Which the Nudge Channel Cannot be Turned Off  
_Nudgenudgenudgenudge..._

* * *

"Ohmigod, so today Angel and Max and I went to the mall, and we saw a _ton_ of cool stuff! Like, the clothes were amazing, the shoes were amazing, the food was AMAZING! You, Iggy and Fang _so_ should've been there. It was really noisy, and absolutely packed with people! Max used her super-cool credit card to buy us everything. I mean, that little piece of plastic never runs out of money! It's like magic! But-"

"Nudge?"

"- it can't be magic, can it? I mean, there's no such thing. Is there? OH I'd love it if magic were real! I'd be able to levitate things, and make things move, and transform things, and stop time, and, and, and... fly! Oh wait, I can already fly. Oops! But magic would be so great. Like in Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter! Daniel Radcliffe is _sooo_ cute. Really! And Hermione's so smart, like Max. Well, not really. Hermio-"

"Nuuudge, stop talking."

"- ne is really book-smart, and Max is just, um, _smart_ smart! I would so really love to live in Hogwarts. It's in London, right? I LOVE London! It was so fun, the last time I went, even though we were trying to save the world and stuff. I went to Buckingham Palace! The jewels were very pretty. Really, you should've been there. But _nooo_, you were in California! Ohh, California, state of MTV and Hollywood, and surfing! I-"

"Arrgh, Nudge!"

"- heard that Venice Beach is so totally amazing. The view must be great! I can just imagine flying in the sky, around the puffy clouds, with the wind flying at me, the scent of saltwater, the cries of the seagulls, the scorching sun, LOL! I never knew I could be so poetic! I mean, it's not like I'm any good at poetry or anything! I never really read any anyway, since we're on the run and stuff, but I know some authors! Like-"

"_Nuuuudge!_"

"- Dr. Seuss, he's pretty famous, right? And that guy, his last name is Frost... um, Jack Frost? Uh, maybe. I love his last name though. It's so cool! I mean, '_Frost_.' How short, simple, and enigmatic is that? I bet you didn't know I knew words like that! I actually know a lot of words, like 'paradigm' and 'xenophobia' and 'tangerine.' BUT I'm getting so off-topic! Gawsh! I was talking ab-"

"Nudgenudgenudgenudge-"

"- out the Frost guy. Did I mention that I love his last name? I want a name like that! _Like_ that, though, not _that_, 'cuz, like, _Nudge Frost_ doesn't sound too great, hm? I wish I had a last name. Well, I probably do, but I don't know what it is. I wish -- ohhh, I wish a lot of stuff! So, so many things! Hmm, besides knowing my last name, I wanna be as cute as Angel or as pretty as Max, and I wanna be on TV one day, that would be so cool, and-"

"- nudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudge-"

"- I really want to have a real family, and I'm sure everyone in the Flock wants one. Maybe not Iggy though, since last time didn't turn out very well. But we all want a home, don't we? Dr. Martinez's house was really amazing, and she and Ella were so nice! When I grow up, I want a home like that! I also wanna be normal-ish for once. Normal_-ish_, because, I still want to keep my wings, and be li-"

"- nudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudge-"

"- ke an average person. It would save all the 'running for our lives' thing. OH! I _really, really _want to be able to do magic! But I think I said that before. Did I?"

"- nudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudgenudge-"

"GAZZY!"

"- nudgenudgenudge... Huh?"

"You have no consideration _whatsoever_!"

"Wha?"

"_And_ you talk a lot!"

"... Wha... but... You!... _**I**_ talk a lot!?"

* * *

A/N: Well then! All I can say is that I've been busy. Have I said that before? Well, it's true! The good news is, that out of all of the clamor and piles of work, I got a new laptop! What does this mean? Erm... I have no idea. I guess I'll be more tempted to write chapters? Hehe. But I've been working on this! The large amount of text is a 'sorry' for my updates. Or lack of.

By the way, I PROMISE to have another chapter up in a few days. I have an idea. -lightbulb pops up- See?

And, yes, I had to add in the Harry Potter thing. that isn't really how I feel, but oh well, for the story's sake!


	10. Staring Contest

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Staring Contest  
**_"... ... ... ..."_

* * *

"Whoever blinks first loses!"

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ha! I win!"

"No fair..."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's a bit more than a couple of days, but hey, how many of you thought this would actually have a little more... _substance_, shall we say? Lol, this is just my way of making a small joke... don't worry, more updates will come soon.

* * *


	11. Cookie Crave

Chapter 11 -- Cookie Crave  
_It's not_ my _fault I get a little sugar high..._

* * *

"Thanks for helping me do this, Angel."

"Mmm, no problem, Max... but you know that Fang is gonna get _really_ mad after this, right?"

"Yeah, well, that's his problem, not mine."

"_Cookies..._"

"Ah, Ange, don't shake your head like that. You know I can't control my innocent cookie cravings."

"Innocent? Max, Fang _constipated_ those cookies from you for a reason!"

"... Oh Angel. You mean _confiscated_, not _constipated_. And besides, it's not _my_ fault I get a little sugar high."

"_A little_ sugar high? Last time, you almost burned the house down."

"Just because I accidentally set off one of Iggy's bombs, which, if I may include, was sitting where anyone could've stepped on it--"

"Max."

"Yes?"

"The cookies aren't in the kitchen, they're in the living room."

"Idiot. That way, he can _watch over_ the cookie jar and make I don't get them, while he gets some couch time pigging out on _my_ chocolate-chip cookies. Hmph. Such a meanie."

"... Okay Max, I made him not notice anything besides the TV. You can go steal the cookies..."

"... Stop laughing at me!"

"Hurry up."

"Right."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I got it! Want one?"

"Okay! ... Mmm, now I can give Celeste a bath. Total's probably wondering where I am."

"Mmhmm..."

"Don't stuff yourself full of cookies and save some appetite for dinner. Iggy's making spaghetti."

"... You sound like me, trying to scold me like that."

"Do I? Anyways, I'm off."

"Mmhmm."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Max!_"

"... Uh-oh. _Yes, Fang?_"

"_Get in here! And Angel!_"

"... _Why_?"

"_One word: **Cookies**_."

"Oh, Angel, did you _want_ me to get in trouble..."

* * *

A/N: For a long time, I thought my Dialogue Muse abandoned me. Then, one day, I was whining over my really itchy and swelling mosquito bites (does anyone know how to make the swelling go down?), and the Muse gave me the idea of cookies. You may say that's strange, but, hey, I finally cranked out a chapter.

Oh yeah, you were all wondering who the characters were in Ch.10. Well, it could be anyone you want, I guess. Who would most likely win a staring contest anyway?


End file.
